Xaiolin Showdown: The Dragon Of Lihikan
by Kokkinosman9
Summary: Is set after the events of Xiaolin Showdown, with the four monks joined by a fifth the mysterious Lucas. There will be new friends, new enemies, new Shen Gong Wu and All new Showdowns.
1. Chapter 1: Prequel

Hi this is Kokkinosman9, I've always wanted to do a fan fiction about Xiaolin Showdown and this is the chance I've been waiting for.

I don't own any rights to Xiaolin Showdown or any of that, phew now I know why this annoys the other authors so much when they put it in but i digress.

Please give me feed back and this is only the introduction to my fan fiction.

1500 years ago...

A war was waged between Xiaolin and Heylin, the leader of the Xiaolin side, Grand Master Dashi who fought against the Heylin witch Wuya and her army of rock monsters. Dashi along with others used their powers to forge mystical objects known as Shen Gong Wu to fight them.

In the last days of the fight, Dashi used a magic puzzle box to trap Wuya and set about hiding the Shen Gong Wu.

Through each generation, new monks would take their place and defend the world from the evil forces of the Heylin.

1485 years earlier...

A pregnant mother runs through the dark raining streets, at every turn she takes she sees a shadows rushing behind her. Finally she comes to an orphanage, bangs on it's doors and collapses. A light comes on and the door is opened by a man wearing robes, he looks down at the mother and turns back to call for help.

The shadow steps in to the light, it is a young man with dark hair and a pale face but his eyes were reptilian. "Leave her to me now monk or you we face my wrath."

A woman and another man appeared behind the first. "Kuthu, take the girl and flee this temple," he turns to the other man "Ellwood, help me shift his heylin scum?"

Ellwood grins "It would be my pleasure, Peter."

Kuthu takes the mother in to the temple and the two men stand shoulder to shoulder.

Peter calls out "Shoku Terra, Stone!" He karate chops the ground sending up pillars of stone at the dark haired man, who dodged each one and smacked Peter into the ground.

Ellwood yells "Peter!, That's it you bastard! Shoku Forest, Wood!" branches, vines and roots spring up from the ground and wrap around the dark haired man slaming him into the wall and ground. Ellwood stands there breathing hard.

The dark haired man looks up and breaks free, unhurt. "Did you think you could defeat me? Chase Young!"

Ellwood smiles "No but I did think that I could distract you long enough for our fourth teammate to trap you, now Reno!"

"Shoku Light, Aura! Enveloping prison!"

A sphere of light formed around Chase Young, "You really are foolish to think this would trap me?" he runs a finger along the surface leaving cracks.

Ellwood pulls out what looks like a wind up music box "Yeah thought so, that's why I brought this as a last resort Box Of The Sleeping Dragon!" the top opens up and a firey tornado coils out enveloping Chase, Reno, Peter and Ellwood. It coiled back into the box trapping all four of them.

Kuthu took the mother to a temple in the mountain range where she gives birth to her child, a boy.

She speaks her last words to Kuthu "His name is Lucas, please look after him." and she died in her arms.

Kuthu took the baby to the monk in charge of the temple as the midwifes put a white sheet over the mother, she showed the baby to him and he saw the glowing blue arrow markings on his skin.

Kuthu asked the monk "Do you know what this means Master Alem?"

Master Alem replied "It means that this boy is very special and must keep his marks a secret for he is the current Avatar of Lhikan."

End of Chapter 1

Wow was that good or what?

Some of you that are more deductive might of seen the Avatar: legend of Aang uses there. I liked the idea of a reincarnating dragon who could go either way hmm.

Please leave reviews and post comments.

If you want me to to add or change any thing just ask.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Monk At The Temple

Greetings my adoring fans!

This is Kokkinosman9 with the next chapter. sorry for the last one being short but it was a sort of foothold for the rest of this story.

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything that i write that has real world refences.

XD

15 years later...

A teenage boy was standing alone in a courtyard in the pouring rain, he had black hair and blue eyes. His tunic was red with a golden sash at the waist, wearing white trousers and black dress shoes. A breeze blows through his hair revealing a blue arrow on his forehead, it started to glow softly as five figures jumped into the courtyard. Each one held a different martial art weapon, a samurai sword, nun chucks, Bo staff, a Kama and daggers. They started to advance towards the boy, his arrow glowed in waves and he open his eyes and moved into a fighting stances. The assailant with the sword attacked first swinging it at his head, the boy swept his hands creating a gust of wind that blew the attacker away. The others with the nun chucks and bo staff attacked from either side and the boy just kicked down cracking the stone pavings and opening up a hole in the swallowing up the man with the nun chucks, he spun round to grab the bo staff and sending a ripple of flames down the wood and blast the other man away. The last two stayed back, the boy waved his arms and a torrent of water blasted up from the fountain and at the man holding the daggers, the last one with the Kama rushed the boy when he was distracted flipped him to the ground.

The boy grins "Discharge Windmill, Energy!" he started to rolls his torso continuously in a circular path on the floor, across the upper chest/shoulders/back, while twirling his legs in a V-shape through the air, electricity crackled through his body and rippled out knocking out the last attacker. He flipped himself back up on his feet, a old man's voice calls out.

"Lucas stop playing about and come inside!"

the boy, Lucas walked to the Dojo, opened the sliding door and stepped inside and took his shoes off. Bowing to the old man wearing white tunic with a dragon necklace, "Master Alem, I was merely defending myself against attackers." As he said this five monk came trudging in cover in bruises and some burnt clothes.

"Really Lucas you must be more strict with your fighting, even letting one enemy near could mean death." Master Alem said

Lucas sighs "Come on!, why do you always put pressure on me and not the other?" Lucas storms out of the room with mini winds gusting through.

Master Alem's face looked even older as another old monk stood next to him "He has to go to the temple Alem, even you know this."

"I just want to prepare the boy more before he has to make his identity known"

"He's going to have to leave so time, you might as do it now"

Alem looks at the other monk "Alright, I'll tell him tomorrow but first i must speak with Kuthu first."

Alem walked away down a corridor to another room, he knocked twice on the door panel and waited. A voice spoke "Come in."

He opened the door and walked into the room, it was small with a bed in the corner and a table with a chair next to it. On the table was a photograph of a young woman with hazel hair standing with three other men, all four of them wearing black and red tunics with golden sashes.

the woman spoke first "So your sending Lucas away."

"Yes Kuthu, it is for the best and he will be with the other dragons," Alem replied.

Kuthu looked at Alem "Yes and he will be more closer to danger than when he was a baby."

"Come now Kuthu you as an ex-dragon of smoke know that one trains better with others?"

"I guess you must know what's right? I mean when have you ever been wrong?"

Flashback

A middle aged man and a small boy are walking down a road,

the man speaks to the boy "See young Lucas, isn't it lovely outside the dojo?"

the boy shyly speaks "I guess-"

At that moment a car speeds along rushing through a puddle soaking the man and boy, the car drives away the people inside laughing.

"Are you alright Lucas?"

Lucas started to cry, the marks on his head, arms and hands started to glow, waves of energy surged outwards and a sphere formed.

"Lucas!, Lucas! you have to calm down!" the man shout over the roaring sound.

Lucas slowly turn to look at the man "Why Mister Alem, shouldn't the bad be punished?"

"Yes but not like this, now please calm down!"

Slowly the energy stopped and Lucas floated down. "Sorry mister Alem, it's alright now." the boy smiled.

around the two parked cars were flipped, rubbish everywhere and some lamp poles were bent out of shape.

"Let's go home Lucas"

End of Flashback

Alem fumed "He will be leaving tomorrow and that is final!" he straightened up and left, Kuthu sat there in silence for awhile then got up and left her room. She went down a hall to a door with a sign on it that said, "Lucas' Room".

She knocked on the door and a moment later Lucas open the door "Lady Kuthu? come in." he lead her inside his room, it was bare except for a bed, table, chair, bookcase full of a mix of books and scrolls, a chest and drawings on the wall.

Kuthu turned to Lucas "Lucas you need to leave tonight."

he frowned "Why?"

"Because it is not safe here for you anymore," She turns to the door opens, it looks out and then closes it. "I am part of a old and secret order who set about protecting the Naka from the forces of evil."

"Your joking right? I mean what's a 'Naka'?"

"Not a what, who," She pulls a couple of scrolls from her pocket and hands them to Lucas, "The Naka is person who can master all of the dragon elements, each time the Naka dies he or she is reincarnated into a new person."

"What are theses?" Lucas inquired, holding up the scrolls.

"Those some answers to the hundred questions you must have," Kuthu pulls out a bundle and hands that over as well "that was my favorite Shen Gong Wu, the Ninja Sash it allows the user to make up to two body doubles of yourself."

Lucas opened it and inside was a light brown sash with a dark brown buckle studded with gold and a ruby, he tied it around his waist.

"Now Lucas you must leave now."

He hugs her "I won't ever forget you, Ninja Sash!" the sash started to glow and a double of Lucas slowly appeared, as it appeared he disappeared.

"I'm sorry Lucas but another effect is invisibility, you need to be able to sneak out."

Lucas walked to the door and left, he headed towards the exit and just before he got there he saw Alem leave his room. Lucas slipped inside and looked around, on his desk was some files and documents, he walked over to it and pulled over the closest one, it was an opened letter addressed Alem from a person called Fung, he started reading it said:

Dear Alem,

I look forward to taking on young Lucas and having him train with the other monks at the temple, use the tickets enclosed to sent him here.

Hope you are well

Signed Fung,

Lucas grabbed the envelope and shoved it in his pocket, looking over he sees one addressed to him, picking it up and putting it in his pocket with the envelope. He returned to his room, grabbing a bag and packing it with clothes, some books and scrolls. he turned to leave and saw the double sleeping in the bed.

That night Lucas left the dojo, his only home and headed to the Xaiolin Temple to join the other monks. Lucas gets the plane to the temple, on the way he sees a news broadcast about a local town catching fire, whole buildings burning. His home gone all that is left are ashes, Lucas looks away before his saddness overwhelms him.

Later

He gets there at dawn, he walks up the path to the temple outside it is an old man meditating, Lucas comes near him "Excuss me, do you know where I can find a man called Fung?"

The man looks up and smiles "Greetings Lucas, come inside you have had a long joruney." He leads Lucas into the temple, through the hall into a long corrider with five rooms attached. Four of them had sleeping shapes in them, Lucas just shuffled into the last room and collapsed onto the sleeping mat. Master Fung silently closed the door.

The Next Day

Lucas woke to the sounds of people trainnig, rolling over to watch the sunlight shined through after awhile he got up and changed into some fresh clothes, a red tunic with a high collar and long sleaves, tied by the Ninja Sash, baggy white trousers and black dress shoes. He looked at one of the scrolls given to him by Kuthu, inside was some type of writing Lucas could not understand but one small paragrath simple said "Keep your marks hidden as they are ways evil can find you.", He went to his bag and got out a headband, after putting it on he went to find where the other monks are.

He got to the courtyard when he heard the voices more clearly,

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

"Shoku Astral Wind!"

"Wudai Crater Earth!"

"Wudai Mars Fire!"

As Lucas watched the four monks, a small teenager with a round head and wearing red uniform with a light blue sash and black pants, a Brazilian teenager with spiky brown hair and wearing a black uniform trimmed with red and gold with a gold coloured sash and red pants, a big teenager wearing a cowboy hat wore red uniform with a light blue sash and white pants and a japanese girl with black pig tails wearing a red uniform with a light blue sash and white leggings.

As Lucas entered the courtyard, master Fung spoke out "Monks come here please,", the monks stopped what fighting and walked over to there teacher, each one glances at Lucas. "Omi, Raimondo, Clay and Kimiko, I would like you to meet Lucas a new monk who will be joining us."

End of chapter 2

I was gonna put more in but i thought i would save that for the next entry, please review, us authors love them.

until next time see ya

Kokkinosman9


End file.
